Padang Rumput
by Mikaela Williams
Summary: AU/ Di padang rumput penuh bunga ini, mereka akan menjadi pangeran dan putri/ Warning inside/ RnR?


**Naruto is Masashi Kishomoto's**

**It is Mikaela Williams's**

**AU, Lil OOC, Typos, Etc  
><strong>

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Padang Bunga  
><strong>

Masih belum berubah.

Padang rumput dengan bunga-bunga _daisy _yang berwarna-warni dan lebat. Angin sesekali menggoyang-goyangkan mereka dan menerbangkan serbuk-serbuk halus benang sari. Warna merah muda dan kuning menghiasi segala aspek pandang. Langit biru muda dan awan putih yang sesekali bergerak menjadi payung dari semuanya.

Pemuda itu melangkahkan kaki panjangnya pada kumpulan bunga-bunga itu. Serentak kupu-kupu surga _Morpho Amathonte _berterbangan karena merasa terusik. Pemuda itu tidak peduli dan memilih untuk duduk di antara bunga-bunga itu.

Semuanya masih sama seperti lima belas tahun yang lalu. Sama kecuali tanpa kehadiran_nya_.

Saat mereka masih lima tahun, Sasuke Uchiha bersama teman masa kecilnya, Sakura Haruno, berlarian kabur dari pengawasan orang tua mereka menuju padang rumput ini. Mereka berlarian mengejar kupu-kupu dan bersembunyi di balik bunga-bunga yang tumbuh lebat. Lalu setelah lelah mereka akan duduk bersama dan Sasuke memilih untuk melihat Sakura membuat mahkota yang terbuat dari bunga.

"Untuk apa?" Sasuke kecil bertanya sambil mengamati Sakura yang sedang memetik salah satu bunga di depan mereka.

"Untuk membuat mahkota pangeran dan putri," jawab Sakura riang tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari mahkota yang sedang ia buat. Wajahnya yang putih dan tembem berseri-seri tertimpa matahari musim semi.

"Untuk siapa kau membuatnya?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Untuk kita. Aku ingin kau menjadi pangeran dan aku menjadi putrinya. Ibuku pernah menceritakan dongeng kepadaku sebelum tidur. Ia bilang, aku adalah sang putri yang cantik. Jadi, maukah kau menjadi pangeranku?" tanya Sakura kecil dengan polos sambil menatap Sasuke tanpa berkedip dengan mata _emerald_-nya yang berbinar indah.

"Pangeran?" muka Sasuke memerah.

Sakura mengangguk. "Kau kan tampan, jadi kau patut menjadi pangeran."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Aku tampan?"

"Iya. Bahkan Ino menyukaimu dan bilang suatu saat ia akan menikah denganmu. Tentu saja itu tidak boleh. Pangeran harus menikah dengan sang putri. Dan putrinya itu aku. Jadi kau harus menikah denganku!" dengus Sakura sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Menikah denganmu?"

Sakura mengangguk mantap dan menatap Sasuke khawatir. "Kau tidak mau menikah denganku?"

"Aku mau."

Senyum di bibir merah muda gadis kecil itu melebar dan lalu memasang mahkota yang sudah jadi ke kepala Sasuke. Ia pun memasang mahkota bunga itu ke kepalanya sendiri. "Cantik, kan?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Ia bergumam _hn_ lalu tanpa diaba-aba ia mengecup pipi _chubby_ Sakura. Gadis kecil itu terkejut lalu segera sadar saat Sasuke tengah berlari menjauhinya.

"Kau menyebalkan. Tunggu saja kau!" jerit Sakura sambil memegangi pipinya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis sambil menengok ke belakang, pada wajah memerah milik Sakura.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Angin yang berhembus menerbangkan rambutnya yang mencuat ke belakang, menyadarkannya dari lamunan masa lalu. Sasuke lalu memilih untuk merebahkan diri untuk melepas segala kerinduan. Memandang langit yang cerah.

Keceriaan masa kecil terbayang kembali saat ia memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya. Saat ia menghadiri pesta pernikahan paman Genma dan bibi Shizune di sebuah gereja bersama Sakura dan yang lainnya. Saat itu Sakura kecil terlihat sangat manis karena ia ikut mendampingi bibi Shizune berjalan menuju altar bersama Ino sambil membawa sebuket bunga. Senyum keceriaan tidak lepas dari gadis cilik berambut _pink_ itu.

Gaun putihnya yang menggembung di bawah pinggang dan sebatas lutut terlihat sangat pas di tubuhnya yang mungil. Sepatunya juga putih dipadukan dengan kaus kaki berenda sebatas atas mata kaki. Pita di pinggangnya menambah kesan manis. Rambutnya yang panjangnya sebatas bahu sedikit diikal sehingga menambah kesan segar. Senyum manisnya menyebar ke seluruh ruangan gereja.

Sasuke hanya duduk di samping ibunya dengan wajah yang tidak berekspresi memandang Sakura yang tengah tersenyum padanya. Dia sangat manis dan menggemaskan.

Setelah upacara pernikahan selesai, Sakura menarik Sasuke untuk pergi ke padang rumput berbunga itu. Sasuke yang menggandeng tangan Sakura terlihat sangat serasi dengannya karena ia mengenakan _tuxedo_ hitam yang dipakaikan ibunya.

"Pernikahan tadi indah, ya, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura senang sambil memetik sebuah bunga _daisy_ berwarna merah muda dan ia permainkan.

"Hn…"

"Omong-omong, jika kita besar nanti, kau mau menikah denganku, bukan, di gereja itu?"

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura dan mengangguk. "Hn."

Senyum Sakura mengembang dengan lebih lebar dan manis. "Lihat, bajuku bagus tidak? Aku sedikit iri pada punya Ino. Di bajunya ada motif bunga mawar kesukaanku."

"Kau cantik sekali," jawab Sasuke jujur. Mendengar itu, pipi Sakura memerah lalu memandang ke kejauhan karena merasa malu.

"Sakura."

"Ya?"

Chu.

Lagi-lagi Sakura kecolongan ciuman dan mendapati Sasuke tengah berlari menjauhinya. Ia menggerutu sebentar lalu sebuah senyum hangat merekah dari merah muda bibirnya. Ia berlari mendekati Sasuke yang seakan hilang tertelan bebungaan.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sebuah helaan nafas keluar seakan untuk melegakan dada yang sesak. Masa kecil mereka begitu indah. Namun semakin beranjak dewasa, ia merasa semuanya perlahan-lahan berubah.

Masih terbayang saat mereka berdua sama-sama berumur empat belas tahun. Berdua mereka berjalan menuju padang rumput ini, namun tanpa bergandengan tangan. Perlahan mereka duduk di antara bunga-bunga itu. Senyum cerah Sakura masih menghiasi wajahnya. Membuat Sasuke berfikir dan bertanya.

"Kau sedang jatuh cinta, ya?"

Wajah memerah Sakura semakin merona saja. Dan itu sangat manis. "Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Wajahmu."

Sakura menangkup kedua pipinya sendiri. "Apa sejelas itu?"

"Hn."

"Kyaaa, aku malu!" Sakura membuang muka dan memilih untuk memetik salah satu bunga yang ada di depannya.

"Dengan siapa?" tanya Sasuke sakit. Biarpun ia senang melihat rona warna merah Sakura di pipinya yang menambah kesan manis, tentu saja ia sakit.

"Gaara. Dia menyatakan cinta padaku," jawab Sakura akhirnya setelah lama terdiam. Tangan Sasuke mengepal di atas tanah.

"Pemuda Sabaku itu?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada dingin.

Sakura mengangguk. "Ya, siapa lagi? Dia sangat tampan, kan?"

"…" Sasuke hanya diam menahan rasa gemuruh di dadanya. "Apa kau akan menikahinya suatu saat nanti?"

Mata _emerald_ itu melebar dan lalu tertawa renyah. "Entahlah. Itu kan masih sangat jauh."

"Tapi kau bilang dulu kau ingin menikah denganku di gereja sana."

Sebuah tawa terdengar lagi. "Kau masih ingat itu? Itu kan karena kita masih kecil dan belum tahu apa-apa."

Sasuke terdiam lagi. "Benar. Masih kecil."

Dan Sasuke mendapati dirinya terjerat dalam cinta monyet masa kecil. Seharusnya yang mengangan-angankan cinta seperti adalah anak perempuan, tapi kenapa malah dia yang terjebak dalam kisah cinta seperti ini. Sendiri.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sebuah benda terasa meloncati dirinya yang sekarang sedang tertidur itu. Sasuke membuka matanya dan bangkit. Seekor kelinci putih terlihat sedang mengendu-endus di dekat ia duduk. Ia tersenyum perlahan lalu memegang telinga kelinci itu dan membawanya ke pangkuannya.

Kelinci -lagi-lagi- mengingatkan dirinya akan Sakura. Gadis itu sangat menyukai jenis hewan ini. Ia bilang ia senang dengan binar cerah di mata kelinci karena senang memakan wortel. Dan lagi hewan ini memang sangat menggemaskan.

Dari mana hewan ini datang?

Dia memutuskan untuk tak memikirkan itu lagi karena di padang rumput seperti ini bisa ditemukan kelinci liar. Ia sedang mengelus-elus bulu-bulu lembut di badan kelinci itu saat sebuah suara memanggil-manggil.

"Shiro…Shiro…"

Sasuke memasang tajam telinganya saat mendenagr suara yang dirasa familiar itu. Ia lalu bangkit agar terlihat dan di arah jam tiga, ada seorang gadis berperawakan mungil yang mengenakan gaun terusan merah muda sedang menunduk mencari-cari sesuatu. Wajahnya gelisah sambil sesekali ia menyelipkan helaian rambutnya yang merah muda yang terjatuh seiring ia yang terus menunduk.

"Sakura?"

Gadis itu tampak terkejut dahulu sebelum akhirnya mengangkat wajah dan semakin bertambah terkejut. Mata hijaunya membelalak memandang Sasuke yang perlahan mendekatinya.

"Sasuke-_kun?_"

"Hn."

"Apa kabar? Lama tidak jumpa, ya?"

"Hn."

"Dan masih irit omong."

"Hn."

"Ah, kau menyebalkan sekali. Semua orang berubah, namun kau tetap saja sama!"

Sasuke terdiam sambil menyerahkan kelinci itu pada Sakura yang sekarang semakin bertambah cantik dan dewasa. "Inikah Shiro?"

"Benar!" Sakura meraih kelinci itu dan ia dekap dengan lembut. "Terimakasih sudah menangkapnya."

"Hn. Dia yang mendekatiku."

"Oh, begitu…" Sakura mengangguk dan duduk di sana diikuti oleh Sasuke. Desauan angin menemani mereka dalam keheningan yang syahdu itu.

"Lama sekali kita tidak duduk berdua di sini," kata Sakura sambil memejamkan matanya, merasakan angin yang berhembus melewati setiap inci tubuh mereka. Angin ini begitu sejuk dan lembab. Bahkan mungkin sedikit membuat menggigil apalagi bagi Sakura yang hanya mengenakan gaun berlengan tali di pundaknya yang seputih susu. Sepertinya halus sekali.

"Hn."

"Omong-omong, gereja di sana masih ada, lho. Walaupun sekarang tidak banyak orang yang menikah di sana."

Sasuke hanya terdiam. Semenjak mereka berumur empat belas tahun, umur saat Sakura jatuh cinta pada Sabaku no Gaara, keluarga Sasuke pindah ke Iwagakure yang sangat jauh dari Konoha. Sekarang ia kembali dan berharap semuanya masih sama.

"Apa kau masih menjalin hubungan dengan Gaara?" tanya Sasuke lirih.

Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan tersenyum. "Itu kan cerita lama. Sekarang Gaara sedang menjalin hubungan dengan gadis bernama Matsuri. Semua sudah mempunyai pasangan yang cocok dengan mereka. Kau tahu, Ino bahkan akan menikah dengan Shikamaru, teman kita dahulu," sahut Sakura dengan riang.

Lama terdiam lagi sampai Sakura merasakan tangan besar dan kekar milik Sasuke menggenggam miliknya. "Apa janji di masa kecil masih berlaku?"

"Ya?" tanya Sakura tidak mengerti.

"Kita akan menikah di gereja itu. Kau akan menjadi putri dan aku akan menjadi pangeran."

Muka Sakura memerah. Pipinya yang ranum itu ia tutupi dengan jemarinya yang mungil. "Sasuke-_kun_…"

"Mungkin ini terdengar menggelikan mengingat itu hanya bualan anak kecil dan kita lama tidak bertemu," tambah Sasuke cepat-cepat saat ia merasa pipinya juga menghangat.

Sakura balas menggenggam tangan Sasuke dan tersenyum manis padanya. "Tapi mungkin kita bisa mencoba."

Dan saat Sasuke berpaling pada Sakura, saat itulah Sakura berpaling padanya. Wajah mereka begitu dekat dan sama-sama memerah. Mereka segera mengalihkan wajah mereka dengan gugup.

"Sakura?"

"Ya?"

Chu.

Lagi-lagi Sakura mendapati Sasuke mencuri ciuman di pipinya. Ia mendapati pemuda itu berlari menjauhinya. Sakura menggeram kesal namun urung ia tertawa manis juga.

"Sasuke-_kun_, awas kau!"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**FIN**

Thanks for reading.

Review?**  
><strong>


End file.
